injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trickster (Gods, Monsters
The Trickster is a playable character in Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks. He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voices the Joker in-game. Biography After turning to a life of crime using various practical trick gadgets, James Jesse has been running into The Flash for years, producing new tricks to try to kill his arch nemesis. He was also recruited into the Rogues, a team of Flash villains trying to stop The Flash once and for all. Intro/Outro Intro The Trickster uses his Anti-Gravity Boots to run into the arena and chews a piece of explosive gum. Outro The Trickster laughs as he throws the piece of gum at the opponent and walks away as it explodes, covering the opponent in gum. Ending The Trickster decided to retire after the defeat of Superman, applying for a job in the Central City Police Department. His life has mostly been a success after joining the Central City Police Department, allying himself with The Flash and taking on dangerous cases. Although, once he was commissioned as the Police Lieutenant, however, another Trickster, known as Axel Walker managed to rig the ceremony, killing the Police Commissioner in the process. For one last time, James Jesse, using his old costume, wanted to meet this new Trickster and show why he can't be copied. Abilities Jesse is a con man, allowing him to perform various tricks such as explosive teddy bears and using a cybernetic arm in battle. The Trickster is also a skilled-acrobat, and a master manipulator, allowing him to assume a different identity while performing all of his crimes. Jesse has an Above Average set of intelligence, however, with The Flash describing that he can be easily distracted most of the time. Gameplay Special Moves * Exploding Gum - James Jesse throws out explosive gumballs on the floor, exploding the opponent into the air. * Cybernetic Enhancement - Jesse uses his cybernetic arm to knock down the opponent. The meter burn allows the arm to explode when it is thrown at the opponent. * Explosive Teddy - Jesse throws an explosive teddy at the opponent, distracting the opponent before the teddy explodes. The meter burn allows the teddy to instantly explode once it hits the opponent. * Toy Mallet - Jesse throws a toy mallet at the opponent, which knocks the opponent down. * Itching Powder - Jesse throws itching powder at the opponent, stunning the opponent. Character Trait * Tricky Surprise - Jesse pulls out a box of tricks that includes a health regeneration serum, an exploding yo-yo, and a strength buff. Other Moves * Grab - Jesse grabs his opponent and slaps the opponent in the face with an explosive rubber chicken, knocking the opponent back and leaving Jesse unharmed. Super Move * For My Next Trick - Jesse runs to the opponent and whacks the opponent with the toy mallet before using his Anti-Gravity Boots to run the two fighters into the sky. Jesse throws the opponent up in the air and proceeds to punch the opponent several times before sending them back down to the Earth with an explosive teddy bear. Injustice: Gods, Monsters & Freaks TBA Quotes Story Mode * TBA In Battle * TBA Clash * TBA Defense * TBA Attack * TBA Trivia The Trickster wears a striped orange and blue costume, with orange arms, a blue cape, a belt and blue pixie shoes. Jesse also wears a blue domino mask with his hair tips being dyed pink, similar to his Justice League: Unlimited appearance. Trivia * He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voices the Joker in the same game. * This version of the character is based upon the comic book version of the same character but is also based upon the CW version of The Trickster, who Mark Hamill also portrayed. * The Trickster is said to like candy, mainly red ones. * In the mobile version of the game, The Trickster's card costs 200,000 credits, making him the only silver character to be one of the most expensive silver characters in game.